Satoshi Tsuchida
|kanji = 土田 聡史 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 176 cm (5' 9") |weight = 70 kg (154 lbs) |birthday = May 1st, Taurus |blood type = AB |team = Seirin |position = Power Forward |talent = Rebounding |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |anime voice = Go Inoue }} Satoshi Tsuchida (土田 聡史 Tsuchida Satoshi) is a second year power forward at Seirin High. Appearance Tsuchida has short, spiky black hair. He has very thick eyebrows and his eyes look like they are closed, narrowed down to thin, horizontal lines. He wears the red, black and white Seirin High jersey with the number 9. When Seirin's past was revealed, it is shown that he hasn't changed at all from last year. Personality Not much is known about Tsuchida, but he does like to play basketball very much. He is rarely in the center of attention, because he is quite shy. He also likes cats, but when he approaches one, it always bites his hand.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 42, page 7 History Tsuchida joined the newly formed Seirin basketball club after they shouted out their resolve at the morning ceremony. He turned in his application when they were busy trainingKuroko no Basuke chapter 97, page 15 and became the team's substitute power forward. He sat on the bench and cheered Seirin on during the Interhigh preliminaries. Story Interhigh Preliminaries Seirin High vs Seihō High Tsuchida plays alongside the other second years for much of this match, swearing revenge against Seihō for defeating them last year. Riko explains to Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara that Tsuchida's skill is in rebounding. Most of Tsuchida's role in the match was to rebound the shots and pass the ball out. However, he is also seen scoring shots for himself, showing Tsuchida possesses other skills aside from his rebounding. Winter Cup Round 1 Tsuchida attended the opening ceremony alongside Seirin and was later seen on the bench, cheering for Seirin in their first match in the Winter Cup, against Tōō Academy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 Skill As a previous regular member of Seirin, he possesses regular ballhandling skills. Just like Koganei, Tsuchida only started basketball in high school. It was also mentioned that Tsuchida's speciality is rebounding.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 15 He has trained on that skill for the past year. He has been seen hitting a mid range shot against Seihō. Trivia *On the first character poll, Tsuchida ranked 21st, with 168 votes. *On last year's test results, he ranked 81st out of 300.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 37, page 11 He scored best on sciences. *In the Kuroko no Basuke Q&A section, Fujimaki revealed that Tsuchida is the only one on the Seirin team that has a girlfriend. Later on in the manga, Tsuchida is seen being encouraged by his girlfriend.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 229, page 7 * In the third novel, there's a chapter dedicated to seeking out Tsuchida's girlfriend, who Seirin speculates is (to his extreme shock) Mitobe's little sister, Chigusa. It is later confirmed that Mitobe Chigusa is not Tsuchida's girlfriend, and is a student at Seirin unrelated to anyone on the basketball team. *In a Q&A section, Tadatoshi Fujimaki stated that Tsuchida's eyes are already opened to the maximum point.Kuroko no Basuke volume 18, page 46 ** According to KUROFES: *** His motto is: ''"Haste makes waste." '' *** His favorite food is Karaage. *** His hobby is oil painting. *** His special skill is building bottle ships. *** His best subject is English grammar. *** He's apart of the broadcasting committee. *** He has a father, a mother, and one younger sister. *** He dislikes/is bad at singing. *** His type of girl is his girlfriend. *** He spends his free time going out on dates. *** He started playing basketball when seeing Seirin's introductions on the roof. *** The player he has his eye on is Mitsuhiro Hayakawa References Navigation zh:土田聰史 id:Satoshi Tsuchida Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:PF